Do you BELIEVE them?
by LittleCopperRidingHood
Summary: Sasuke knew that the village hated Naruto who didn’t know, but he never expected Naruto . . . SasukeXNaruto Kinda Sad, for me Please Comment!


**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT OWN ****NARUTO**** OR THE CHARECTERS USED IN THE STORY**

**A/N: This is my first Sasunaru story and I really love this pairing so I hope you like it and make you all proud! I LOVE SASUNARU X3**

Sasuke walked down the dirt road feeling the summer heat flush his pale skin to a peach pink, not really having any were to go but straight. Turning the corner to the park he hears a muffled yell, near the trees going out of the playing area. He sneaks his way around to a thick tree and pears slightly towards the noise, Sasuke see's a sun bright blond headed boy kneeled down on one knee arms spread out cut and bruises all over him. Behind him is a little red fox its paw curled under it bleeding

"Protecting your own kind, you really are a demon!" yelled one kid throwing a sharp rock. It hit Naruto on the cheek slicing the skin drawing blood, he didn't move.

"He's not a demon he's just a little fox leave him alone he's hurt!" yelled Naruto closing his eyes as more rocks came flying at him.

"What makes you think the fox wants your help?" chuckled a boy

"Ya it's probably scared of you like everyone else, it knows you're a demon to!" they laughed as one throw dirt at Naruto. Naruto moved his arms to block it when a surprise punch snapped his head to the left, he didn't fall. The boy was about to kick Naruto when he was slammed back with a kick himself from what looked like a raven swooping in for a kill. Sasuke stood up from his kick giving the four boys a icy glare

"Leave him be or I'll make sure you all never move again" the four boys stud frozen at the new arrival, till the boy who was kicked grunted with anger

"We'll see about that" he ran towards Sasuke eyes blazing when he throw a punch. Sasuke dodged the attack his feet brushing the grounds surface as he back kicked the boy into the dirt. The three other boys ran over to their fallen leader dragging him away with them; the four ran off looking back whispering curses. Sasuke turned to Naruto who was still kneeling down body shaking slightly. He walked over to him and kneeled

"Are you ok?" he asked reaching for him when Naruto's head shots up

"The FOX!" he yelled turning around

"It's hurt we need to help it!" he picked the fox up but immediately it started growling, scratching, and biting Naruto's hands. Finally the fox jumped out of his hands and into Sasuke's.

"We should help you first then . . ."

"No the fox was hurt first" Naruto stood up dragging Sasuke with him

"Naruto . . . fine we help the fox then you" he grumbled leading them to his house, Naruto's eyes relaxed from there frantic fear

"Thanks Sasuke"

_ _ _ _ x _ _x _ _ _ _

They reached the house in a matter of minutes and headed to Sasuke's room

"You wait hear and I'll get more wrap for the fox" said Sasuke leaving the room, he went to the hall closet and picked through the many medical supplies stocked up inside. When he returned he was about to push the door open when he heard a loud hiss

"OW!" came from the room. He peeked through the door seeing Naruto rubbing his hand

"It's ok little fox I won't hurt you" he cooed trying again with no successes but another scratch

"Please let me help you, I'm not a bad demon just . . . please just let me help you" the foxed growled at him, Naruto had his hands up moving slowly to the fox

"I know I'm a demon but I'm a good one, I think, everyone says I'm bad but I've never hurt anyone so I won't hurt you . . . OW!" he flung his hand back shaking it.

"Ok then hold on so I can get Sasuke to wrap you up" he turned around towards the door when

"Sasuke"

Sasuke stood at the door. He had opened the door quietly while Naruto spoke listening to everything

"Oh you got more wrap good can you do it I think it's a little scared of me because I was yelling a while ago" Naruto gave a sheepish grin looking back to the fox. Sasuke walked slowly towards Naruto his hands releasing the wrap to have it fall to the ground, and in one motion he wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck embracing him close.

"Sasuke?" Naruto whispered a small pink blush spreading out on his cheeks. Sasuke knew that the village hated Naruto who didn't, but he never expected Naruto to believe them. For him to believe he's a demon was like he gave up and excepted that he was, that didn't sound like the Naruto he knew . . . and it scared him.

"Do you believe them?" Sasuke asked barely a whisper, he felt Naruto shift uneasily from under neath him

"What are you talking about Sasu . . .?"

"DO YOU BELIEVE THEM?" Sasuke yelled pushing Naruto back keeping his hands on his shoulders tightly. Naruto kept his eyes from meeting Sasuke's till Sasuke forced his head to turn towards him face to face. Slowly tears welled up in Naruto's eyes spilling over his cheeks like rain drops on a window and whimpered softly

"Yes"

The tears came more now like the brain just decided to make Naruto feel even worse.

_Stop crying . . . Crying won't help anything_

But Naruto couldn't stop, not with Sasuke's arms wrapping themselves back around his neck, not with him feeling so warm and safe for the first time in Sasuke's arms. So Naruto cried against Sasuke's shirt letting it absorb his tears one salty splash at a time.

"Naruto" said Sasuke

"I want you to promise me you'll never believe them . . . cause you're not a demon . . . someone with eyes that light up no matter how bad his day was to keep others happy . . . someone with a smile so big and goofy that makes me smile even a little can never be a demon" Naruto felt a small tear fall to his cheek then slid down to his chine.

"Someone I love so much can never believe them or I'll have to beat the hell out of everyone in the whole dame village" Naruto let out a soft laugh letting more tears fall. He brought his arms around Sasuke letting the words sink in, letting them warm his heart. Naruto pulled Sasuke's head down and kissed him. He didn't care if Sasuke meant he loved him as a friend, brother, or even the lover that Naruto whished himself. He just had to have Sasuke close to him, or he might just break. Sasuke couldn't hold himself back; he kissed around Naruto's mouth like little rain drops till they finally found their way back to Naruto's lips. A pure, soft kiss meant to tell each other there everything the other needed and more. They broke their breathing rapid with excitement and happiness they never experienced before and Naruto smiled his big goofy smile, and once again bringing Sasuke's secret one to the surface. Naruto blushed and looked toward the fox only it wasn't there

"Where's the fox?" he asked still holding Sasuke. Sasuke looked around and saw the window open with white linen just hanging onto the window seal. Sasuke chuckles and say's

"Out the window" Naruto shoots his head to the window and ran over to it

"Oh no it's still hurt we need to find it quick!" Naruto panicked garbing Sasuke ready to jump out the door. At the last minute before there out the door, he froze and turned to Sasuke eyes bright

"I almost forgot" Naruto gave a quick peck to Sasuke's lips and gave a look that Sasuke has never seen him use before and Naruto said entwining his fingers with Sasuke's

"I love you too" Sasuke could only yank Naruto forward and crash his lips to Naruto's only to break away by Naruto running out the door laughing and dragging Sasuke with him. Naruto looked at Sasuke tightening his grip

_He will love me when no one else will_

Sasuke looked at Naruto and smiled

_He will be my happiness when nothing else will _

They turned away and ran toward the village

_I will love no one else but him_

**Red: **HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND ALSO IT'S MY BIRTHDAY OCTOBER 5TH SO IF YOU I DON'T KNOW WANT TO LEAVE ME A LITTLE (OR BIG) COMMENT FOR ME WISHING A HAPPY 16TH BIRTHDAY I WOULD LOVE YOU ALL VERY MUCH AND BE VERY HAPPY

**Naruto: **Please send a Happy Birthday then don't forget to send me one to only five more days away!!!

**Sasuke: **Great he's another year dumber

**Naruto:** Teme!

**Sasuke:** Dobe!

**Red:** YAY!


End file.
